


Arata's Birthday

by Alice_Arthagon



Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Arthagon/pseuds/Alice_Arthagon
Summary: A short one-shot about Shindo Arata's birthday celebration at the CID, and later on a celebration with Maiko and Kei. Featuring the characters from Psycho-Pass 3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Arata's Birthday

The alarm clock started beeping, but it still took Arata a few minutes to finally get out of the parked car and start his very simple morning routine… he gets a coffee, showers, brushes his teeth, gets dressed and then off to work.  
He did everything like usual that morning, only registering on the way to the CID that it was February 11th, his birthday.  
It’s not like he cared much… ever since his dad had died, his birthday celebrations consisted basically in him going to Kei and Mai’s house for dinner, she would bake a cake, they would sing happy birthday and that would be the end of it, but it didn’t matter to him, that was all he wanted or needed, spend time with his friends.  
That’s why, upon reaching the office and seeing the huge banner, the confetti, and the balloons all around it, a gasp of surprise escaped his lips, while he stared wide-eyed at his best friend.

\- Did you tell them? - He asked, not accusingly, but just showing his pure amazement  
\- No, we found out when we investigated the two of you, and we figured… why not do something for our dear Inspector Arata?- Irie replied quickly and showed him his biggest, brightest smile  
\- You just want an excuse to drink- said Mao, matter-of-factly, with her usual serious expression on her face…only to then smile slightly - In any case, Happy Birthday, Inspector Arata-

The Inspector felt touched, this was something he would’ve never expected…seeing even Chief Shimotsuki and Analyst Shion there to celebrate his birthday with him exceeded everything he hoped for, and it made Arata very happy… they weren’t just co-workers at this point, they were almost like a family to him.

\- Still, I expect all of you to work twice as hard tomorrow to cover for this slacking off! We’re already lacking in people and you’re all here throwing a party! But… I couldn’t say no, both of you have done a good job so far and deserved a break - Chief Shimotsuki said the last part almost as a whisper, embarrassed, but still hoping she had got her feelings across… and when she saw Arata nod, she knew that was the case.

With that, Irie brought up the drinks, Mao got the snacks and Tenma and Sho were getting out a really big cake, enough for all of them, as some were heavy eaters.

Then they all sang happy birthday, and of course, Arata didn’t know quite what to do but to stare and awkwardly smile… but even that made him feel warm inside.

Everyone was partying and having fun, they seemed relaxed, which was much needed after all they’ve been through lately… while Arata was deep in his thoughts, just enjoying seeing everyone have fun, Kei puts a hand in his shoulder, smiling at him.

\- Mai and I still expect you at our place for our traditional celebration, just for you to know-  
\- I know, and I wouldn’t miss it for the world- he pauses for a moment, to then add- We have a nice team… don't we?-  
\- Yes, we do… this was all their idea, they organized everything, and then asked me to go to Chief Shimotsuki for permission, which wasn't as hard as I expected it to be-  
\- I'm really surprised... I never expected any of this, but it makes me happy-  
Kei nods and taps Arata's shoulder as a way to tell him to enjoy himself, while he goes back to mingle with the enforcers, starting a conversation with Tenma and Mao.  
At that point, Irie, who had already gotten drunk, hugged Arata from behind... the inspector was used to his behavior at this point, but it was nonetheless surprising to him.

\- Heeeeeeey Inspector Arataaaaa- Irie's words were slurred, and his cheeks were flushed - How is your birthday going so far?-  
\- It's going fine, Kazumichi-san... Are you having a good time as well?- he asked, in turn, while trying to think of a way to sober up Irie a little  
\- I'm having a greaaaat time! This alcohol is the best! Trust Inspector Ignatov to get good quality alcohol, of course, he would know his stuff!-  
\- Yeah, he does... but maybe we should get you a glass of water now- Replied the Inspector, feeling concerned, leading Irie (who was still latching onto him) to get a glass of water, which he gulped down in one go  
\- Ah, that's better! I'll get off your back now, see you later inspector!- With that, Irie waved off and went over to Mao, who groaned, already knowing Irie was going to try to hit on her.

He talked to everyone for a while, laughing and chatting about different topics, from previous cases to sports, and Shion even gave him a kiss on the cheek for being "such a good birthday boy".  
But, alas, the party had to end, and it was time for Kei and Arata to head home to the dinner Mai had prepared.  
She opened the door and greeted them with a smile, indicating dinner was almost ready and that they should relax for now.   
Both inspectors sat in the living room, talking like they usually did, a relaxed and chill atmosphere around them until Mai called them over for dinner.  
Mai's food was great, and it was the perfect way to finish off an already amazing day... Arata knew at that moment everything was in the right place, even though they still had to find the truth, he could feel they were close, and he was certain that all together they could reach it.  
Mai's voice brought him back to reality again, and he smiled and paid attention to what she was saying.

-So, how was the celebration at the office?- she asked, smiling at them both  
\- You knew about it, Mai-chan?-  
\- I told her about it- Kei interjected, while she nodded, which made Arata chuckle.  
\- Of course, I should've known you would... it was great, I really wasn't expecting it, and I think we all had a good time-  
Kei agreed with him, and the evening proceeded as usual: They ate, then Mai brought the homemade cake with candles on top, and they sang "Happy Birthday" all together.  
After that, Arata decided to go back to his place, to get some much-needed rest. Saying goodbye to Kei and Mai, and promising to go visit them soon, he took a car and promptly arrived at his own home.  
As he laid down in the back seat of his parked car, Arata kept on thinking about the events of the day, and how different it had been from what he expected.  
Feeling warm on the inside, he started slowly drifting off, but not before dedicating one of his last thoughts to his father "Don't worry, father... we will all find the truth together, I promise"


End file.
